


Just Like You

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Other, episode 8 is bad, fedoras, go away kodaka, my city now, oh yeah spoilers up to episode 8 of future and 10 of despair, so i am fixing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: Episode 8, the part where Kizakura starts berating Juzo. But he has a few more things to say.





	Just Like You

"So what if that's my code?" the boxer snarled, his fists clenched.

To this, Kizakura merely chuckled. His face then contorted into a sly grin. "And to think, Chisa-chan just died, and the Vice Chairman's next line of defense is a human gorilla?"

"You better shut your mouth, or Munakata'll-"

"Always with Munakata. Do you ever talk about anybody else?" the scout asked, giving him a glance.

Sakakura backed away, clearly not expecting the comeback. "Of course I do, we've been working together, idiot," he replied.

"You really do admire Munakata, though," the scout added.

Sakakura couldn't lie about that. He definitely did _admire_ Munakata. He was able to lead people in times of distress. He was even able to see through at a time like this with a logical eye. Of course he admired Munakata.

"Did that shut you up? Wow, didn't even have to go there," Kizakura muttered, walking away from the other. He sat on the couch, one leg crossed over another.

"What do you mean, _there?_ " the boxer asked curiously, although it came out angry, just like everything else he'd said.

To the side, Ryouta crawled off, tapping the shoulder of the lavender-haired detective beside him.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about...?" he asked.

The detective turned to him, kneeling. "I have a suspicion, but I'm uncertain," she whispered, finger to her chin.

The confectioner scooted over to the two.

"Uh, hey, um,"

Kirigiri immediately shushed her. "Stop."

Ruruka turned, pouting and crossing her arms. She too began to watch, glancing at the males from her spot.

"You're just like me, y'know."

"Tch," the boxer replied. The scout knocked on the open seat of the couch next to him with his left hand. It looked rather odd, but if it gets the point across.

Juzo sat, his arms crossed. He waited for the scout to talk.

Kizakura grabbed his hat, taking it off.

He attempted to put it on Juzo, who swatted it away.

"If you meant I wear hats, I don't," the boxer yelled, as Kizakura bent over to pick up his hat. He was doing pretty good for an "old man" as he described himself.

"Oh, I know, I just wondered what it looked like on you."

Ruruka offered Kirigiri and Ryouta some candies. "They're really good."

Ryouta munched on a macaron, with a small grin. "You're right, thank you, Ruruka-san."

"Don't mention it!~" she replied, eating a pink macaron. The three continued to watch the boxer and scout from beside the bookshelf, almost like they were at a movie theater together.

"Well, you just want me to tell you?" Kizakura asked, now back on the couch, adjusting his fedora with his right hand.

"Yeah, shut the hell up already so I can slug ya," Juzo muttered.

"You're gay, aren't you?"

Juzo's face fell, turning purple. Ruruka began choking on a pastry, and Ryouta rushed over to help her.

"Seems I was right," Kirigiri muttered.

Juzo shot her a glance. "W-What do you-"

"I said I'm the same as you, didn't I?" Kizakura grinned.

By now, Ruruka had stopped chocking. "Holy shit, I didn't know that," she whispered to the animator. 

"Me neither," he whispered back.

"Y-You're gay...?" Juzo asked, still pale.

"When's the last time you saw a straight man in a fedora?"

Everybody else in the room came to the same thought: nobody who is heterosexual wears a fedora.

"How did you-"

"Simple. You always talk about Munakata. Nearly every sentence you say involves him in some way. Friends aren't that attached now, are they?" he asks, still smirking.

"I'm not gay!" he suddenly shouts, angry. He doesn't punch Kizakura, however, he just glares daggers at him.

"Ruru-chan, you still have some of those chocolates?"

Ruruka instantly smirks, taking said performance-enhanced candies out of her pocket. "Eat up~" she giggles, giving one to both Kizakura and Juzo.

Kizakura swallows his quickly, licking his lips. "Ultimate Confectioner sure isn't a lie."

Juzo opens his eyes, and initially, they're under a haze. As he goes to stand up, however, he shakes his head, blinks, and he's back to normal.

"Now, what was that candy supposed to do?"

"Well, you should both be infatuated and do whatever I say, but-"

"It has no affect unless you like women."

Juzo looks at the ground, to his shoes, with a sigh.

Kizakura stands up, parting the other's back with his free hand. "Come on, we're going on a date."

Juzo looks up at him. "I don't like you."

"I know. I just gotta get you ready for your confession, can't make the mistakes I did with Jin."

Kirigiri smiles. Kizakura stops patting the boxer to wave goodbye to the other three, leaving the room.

The animator, detective, and confectioner smile, closing their eyes as the next time limit begins.

 

Sent from my iPhone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://www.reddit.com/r/danganronpa/comments/52zub3/dr3_spoilers_just_realized_why_juzo/
> 
> The "Sent from my iPhone" was and honest mistake bc i emailed it from my iPhone to my iPad on the bus to post it and forgot about it but it's too great of a meme to get rid of


End file.
